Making Me Hurt
by Prime627
Summary: Orion loves Megatronus with all his spark, even though he lives in a scrappy home and can only afford Low Grade. That's okay, because they have love, but who is suffering the most in this toxic relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Orion Pax knew pain. He had once cut his digit in the Hall of Records. He got to meet the little medic-in-training that spent her time with the data-clerks. She was nice. She patched his digit up and helped clean up the little drops of Energon he had caused. And then he was back to work. So he knew pain. It was an unpleasant feeling that let him know something was wrong.

But this pain was worse than a cut on his digit. It was inside him, and Megatronus was above him, pressing him deeper and deeper into the berth, the sheets beneath him wet with Energon.

"Megatronus! Owww, it hurts!"

"You're not relaxed yet! Open up for me!" He moved faster and harder, breaking the data-clerk open. There was another warm gush of Energon and Orion howled, tears rolling down his cheeks. He thought of words to describe the pain, but he couldn't think, couldn't respond...

And then it was over. Megatronus pulled away from him. "You said you were a virgin..."

Orion flipped over, his optics wide and glittery with tears as he sat up and winced. There was a puddle of Energon where he must have been dripping, and a tender touch to his aft port caused a wave of pain. "I was..."

"I didn't believe you, but now I do." He grabbed his face and pulled it close to his, his lips brushing Orion's. "My sweet little deflowered virgin." He patted his cheek. Orion gave a weak smile. "You just remember how much I love you while you clean up, because I'll know, remember?" He tapped his chest.

Oh, yes, Orion remembered. They had gotten bonded, and Orion _loved_ Megatronus. But he didn't know the bond was warped, set for the wrong reasons and abused on Megatronus' side.

And then Orion felt fear. "Where are you going?"

"Visco Vat for a nice, long drink. You can come along when you finish cleaning up, and flushing your port, and treating the wounds..."

Orion's shoulders dropped. That would take him hours. He brightened up at another thought, though. "Maybe I can see you in the morning? I can warm Energon for you before I leave and set it out the counter for when you come back and-"

"Okay, Orion, stop before you talk my audio off." Megatronus had his servo on the door. "I'll be back if I can. Make sure this lovely house is clean!" And then he was out.

Orion looked around, smiling and giggling like a little sparkling. He collapsed on the sticky, stinky berth and sighed. He remembered when he had met Megatronus in the Pits, and as a reward, Megatronus bought them a base and bonded with the little mech while he kissed with him, played with his little port, and nuzzled his neck. Orion had refused to lay down with the mech until they were bonded.

Orion's first frag was painful, yes, and messy, sure, but Megatronus loved him!

The data-clerk jumped up and ripped the sheets off the berth with another round of giggles. He would have this base sparkling when Megatronus came home!

The base had two rooms: the RecRoom and the berth room. The RecRoom had a sink, a table Megatronus said he bought, but reeked of garbage, a single chair, and a two-foot counter under the window.

The berthroom was the room you walked into after stepping through the door. There was a small berth off to the left, and a small showerhead to the right over a drain. Blankets were often strewn on the left, meeting eventually with stinky towels Orion was now picking up on the right.

He washed his sheets and towels in the tiny sink. It took him forever, but he thought the towels and sheets never looked cleaner! He hung them up in the shower area, then started on his port.

It was torn and still bled, but he cleaned it up and pressed a rag to it that was wrapped around a good piece of ice. And he waited for Megatronus' return.

He supposed he could go into the bar, but last time he did that, this mech was aweful concerned about him, fussing over his bruised face and dented armor, especially when he found out the damaged little mech was a data-clerk. Megatronus said the mech wasn't a medic at all, but some mech that wanted to steal him away and make him do silly and embarrassing things for him and his friends. Orion shuddered and vowed never to walk into that bar again without Megatronus at his side.

But still...he missed Megatronus... He whined and busied him around the small base, purring and giggling as he mopped the floor, cleaned the one cabinet he had (that was empty), cleaned out the empty-save-one-datapad drawer, and he sat at the table with a cube of Energon. It was Low Grade, the only thing he could afford. Megatronus came home reeking of High Grade once, and Orion got a taste of it when he kissed him, and though he longed for the richness of the pink fuel, Megatronus said that the High Grade had been a gift from a friend, and in his eagerness to refuel, he had forgotten about Orion's needs. Orion forgave him.

There was a knock at the door (whoelse could it be save his beloved?) and he ran to it, ripping it off the hinges to see...Jazz.

"Hey, little buddy." Jazz lifted two cubes of Energon, normal grade. "Whoa...when you said you got a lovely house, I was thinking something more like...everyone else's..."

"Megatronus said we would be happier here!" Orion giggled. "Why would we want to be like anyone else?"

Jazz raised an optic ridge. "Don't have a washer? Or a drier? Or a decent shower, Orion, where is your bonded!?"

"At the bar." Orion didn't like where this was going. Jazz was obviously thinking badly of him. Well, just because Orion and Megatronus were happy in their own base and Jazz was unbonded and living with his creators...

"Orion!" Jazz marched in and set the cubes on the table. "Where did you get this piece of scrap?"

"Megatronus bought it..." Orion mumbled, picking at the falling-apart table. "It must be made of shoddy material or something..."

"Orion, this table was in my garbage. Megatronus pulled this out of my backyard. I had this table when I was a sparkling."

"You're just jealous because-!"

Jazz flipped the table upside down and pointed. _Jazz'z tabel_ was written on the leg. Energon pooled at Orion's pedes and his shoulders dropped. "But..."

"Orion..." Jazz was back at the berth, looking down at the matress. "There's a lot of Energon here. Did you kill someone in here?" He laughed and then he grew serious. "You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

"Of _course_ not!" Orion walked over and looked at the stain on the matress. "Megatronus and I laid down for the first time, that's all."

Cybertronians were very open with what they did with their partners. They were social, loving, and always looking out for each other for a reason. Abuse was common in mech-mech relationships, and that was the most common type of pairing.

Jazz looked Orion over, turned him around, and hesitated. "Orion, you're bleeding..."

"Oh, Megatronus just-"

"Megatronus just _what_? What did your little angel do to you, Orion?" He bent the little mech over and removed his panel.

Jazz and Orion were raised together after Orion's creators died, and Jazz had known Orion all his life. They showered together, played together, slept in the same berth...they did the crazy things you would expect from two growing mechlings. But Jazz didn't expect to see his friend giggling after obviously being raped.

"Orion, you need to get to a hospital."

"But...Megatronus is coming home soon any moment! And I'm fine, Jazz. Really." He pulled away and he winced.

"Fine!" Jazz threw up his servos and went to the door. "Don't believe me, but if you die and Megatronus was the cause, I'll kill him. Your little golden boy isn't as golden as you think, Orion. He's going to kill you."

Orion flinched when Jazz slammed the door and he wailed, collapsing onto his aft and clinging to a soft pillow. He scented Megatronus on it and he buried his face into it, and he fell asleep.

 **ooo**

Megatronus came home late, as expected. He reeked of High Grade, pleasurebots, and fresh interface. He walked to the RecRoom for some Low Grade to soothe his pounding helm and he tripped. He kicked the offending object, stopping when it whined. "Orion?"

"Megatronus...?" He blinked weakly up at him. Energon was pooling beneath him, the glowing fuel offering a little light. Primus, Megatronus thought. That was a lot of Energon from one little frag.

"I'm here."

"Did you just get back?" He sat up and winced, tears rolling down his cheeks. Megatronus pulled him close. "You smell funny."

 _Scrap,_ he thought as he smiled. "You don't smell like roses yourself, deary."

Orion smiled and yawned, falling asleep against him as if he was his hero and Megatronus had saved him again. But Megatronus was no angel. He just borrowed wings.

Orion slept pretty deeply, and would unless someone kicked him. The dent was in his abdominal plating, and Orion looked like a rape victim with it.

"Oh, Orion..." Megatronus stroked his helm. "Causing you pain makes me hurt, believe me... It doesn't work to hurt myself..." He flashed his slit wrists. He had planned to die today, to get hit or get raped himself, but a kind old femme gave him a lift back to base, told him to refuel and get to bed. "So I hurt you."

Orion mumbled an _I love you_. Megatronus knew Orion was out cold, and he laid beside him, pressed against his back.

"You suffer for me," Megatronus whispered into his audio. "And you're very good at making me hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

Megatronus put up a door separating the berth room from the RecRoom, Primus knows what for. And then Orion knew what for.

Orion pounded both fists on the door while he knelt in the berth room. Megatronus was on the other side, taunting him, making fun of him. "Stop it, Megatronus! You're hurting me!"

"Brought little Jazzy over to do what? Check out your valve? Did he lick it, too? Press a digit inside? You like being a little whore, don't you? Little data-clerk whore. Do you bend over for everyone with a spike and a glossa?"

Tears rolled down his face and he laid on the ground, sobbing and curled up around himself.

Meanwhile, hearing Orion sob, Megatronus slid the sharp edge of a knife along his wrist, searching for a major vein. He fought a mechling today, and he killed it. A little tiny mechling stolen from its mother as she recovered from birth...and he killed it. He found the vein and prepared himself to slit it. He smirked.

And then Orion spoke. "Meggy, I don't know why you're hurting me...but I love you, and I wish you would come out and talk to me. Whatever makes you hurt, I can take it. I can take the hurt." He sniffled and nuzzled up to the door. "Meggy?"

Megatronus dropped the knife and he laid still before he replaced the armor on his wrist and he got up, unlocked the door and blinked weakly at his mate. "Orion..."

The little one was a mess of tears and fluid from their second interface. But he still got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Megatronus' legs, squeezing hard. "Meggy!"

Megatronus pushed him back and he sat beside him, wrapping his arms around him as he sighed gently. "Let's go to the hospital...yes? We can do that?"

Orion nodded and helped him up. "Okay..."

 **ooo**

Ratchet checked Orion over, found the abused pinkish-reddening port, and he scowled at Megatronus while he was patched up out of Orion's view by Perceptor. "You have to be gentle with him...especially here." He patted the port. Orion twitched. He gasped when Ratchet spread the port and pushed a glob of ointment onto the irritated flesh there.

The result was immediate. Orion cooed in reflief as the burning stopped and he pushed back against Ratchet. The medic chuckled and pushed his aft back down. "See, Megatronus? You can make him cry without causing damage, you know?"

Megatronus nodded, pulling his wrists away from the medic. "Alright. My mistake. I will be gentler next time."

"I hope you don't frag him right away. His port is still sensitive and you can cause serious damage. Did he bleed the first time?"

Megatronus shook his helm. "No."

Ratchet sighed and nodded a bit, looking back at the data-clerk, who had recovered from the previous moment and was getting checked over by Perceptor. "You know, he's still rather young, and you can't use him as an outlet for your stress."

Megatronus nodded and he collected Orion into his arms, carrying him back home. He laid the sleepy little mech down, sighing softly.

Orion patted the berth beside him, his optics dim and closing. "Sleep with me..."

"I'm busy."

"You're always busy..." Tears started to form in his optics. "Sleep with me..."

"I can't!" He snapped at him. "I hurt you. Look at you!"

"I can take it," he mumbled.

He snapped. "How? You're a data-clerk, born in a box and raised there. You don't know pain! You don't know anything!"

Orion flinched and curled up with his back facing the gladiator, and Megatronus immediately regretted his words, but he couldn't take them back.

So he left his bonded to weep.


	3. Chapter 3

After their fourteenth frag, Megatronus looked down at the pale Orion. He had deprived the mech of fuil, only feeding him his fluid and his own lubricant after each interface. "I love you," he rasped.

Orion mewed, his vocalizer shorted out. That was the first thing to go when he stopped getting a regular feeding of Energon. His body was sent in survival mode, and he didn't need his voice to survive. All the Energon went to his spark and processor.

Megatronus pushed his spike into his mate's mouth and forced him to clean it with his glossa. Then he got up and walked out. "I'm going to the bar..." He looked back at him and he smiled. "You look lovely, Orion, baby..."

He mewed again. Megatronus blew him a kiss before he left, and then he was off.

He walked into the bar and nodded at the bartender, who swept his area clean of Energon and set a High Grade down.

"Where's that adorable little Seeker whore?"

The femme behind the bar pointed toward the closed door. "Breakdown's got him down between Knock Out."

The mechs blinked at Megatronus. One of them got up and sat down beside him. "Where is your mate?"

"Sleeping, peacefully. Why?"

It was Jazz's sire, who cared for Orion as if he was his own child. Megatronus was instantly annoyed by him.

"Jazz is concerned for his health. He was going to stop by today."

Megatronus' Energon went cold and he got up, but then the little whore's door opened and the scent of Seeker-heat blew him down and spiked his systems. He smirked and walked in.

 **ooo**

Jazz knelt by Orion, patting his cheeks. The little data-clerk opened his mouth, begging, and at first Jazz was confused. But then he saw the fluid on his glossa and he sighed, dragging the little mech towards the RecRoom. He poured Low Grade down his throat, forced the little mech to swallow, but then he purged and collapsed onto the floor.

The door blew down and Megatronus was standing there, reeking of a Seeker in heat.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing him! What did you do?"

Megatronus watched Jazz hug the little mech and his optics darkened. "You. Stay out of this!"  
"I will call the authorities!"

"Do it! No one will believe you over me!"

"I will," someone said, and they looked at the doorway, two beings standing there. One was black and white ("Prowl," sighed Jazz), and one was pure black. The femme Megatronus had just fragged. He groaned. "Servos in the air, scumbag...starving, illegal interfacing, and murder."

Megatronus was hauled away, spitting curses at Jazz and Orion as the former wept into Prowl's chest.

"He's dying...he's dying.."

The femme knelt. "Not yet."

"Nightcry, get him out of here. Take him to the MedBay. They'll know what to do."

The last thing Orion saw was black armor, tender optics, and a servo reaching to stroke his cheek.

 _You're gonna make it,_ she whispered, and then his lights snuffed out.


	4. Chapter 4

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

The medics were bent over Orion, patting his face. Someone was petting his helm, whispering into his ear.

"You have a choice, child. Stay or go, but just know we're here for you. You've been through alot, but you've got a lot of fight left in your frame."

The femme went stroking his body. Someone else found fluid residue in his mouth, found his abused port, found his damaged spike.

"Mmph," someone else huffed, adjusting the little mech again and again so they can see more of his story.

Though Orion was unconscious, he wanted to wake. The darkness scared him.

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

"You're here, child." The femme was back, petting his helm. "Your spark-rate jumped a bit. You want out, don't you? The light is here, child. Reach for it. Stretch your arm and _reeeaachhh..._ "

The medics finished their work. They buffed him out, repaired his body, and flushed out his mouth with sweet-tasting water. Orion moved his mouth unconsciously, savoring the taste. The femme purred.

"Isn't it good? I thought you'd like it...I like it." She smoothed her servo over his cheek, her thumb rubbing at his optic lid gently. She kissed his forehelm gently, and she got up. "I'm just going to get you a nice blanket, okay?"

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

She came back, petting his helm and stroking his body. "I know you want to be free..." She touched his helm and breathed deeply. "You're so strong, but you have to focus, whatever you're doing... I know I gave you an option, and I know you have the choice, but I know you'd want to come back. There is a mech waiting for you."

 **Jazz!** Orion focused his body. He had to get out.

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Mm. Another spike in spark-rate." She walked over to the machine and studied the readings. She smiled. "Are you listening to me in there?" She looked back at him.

 **Get up!** He screamed at his body, wanted his arm to move, wanted his optics to open. Instead, he laid there.

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

As the femme watched, the spark activity dropped and she sighed gently. "Oh, child...is life that difficult for you here?" She looked back at him. "You're young, but I did give you a choice."

 _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 **Megatronus!** He could certainly get Orion up. He loved him, after all! But then...what was he doing in the hospital? He tried opening his optics, but there was still darkness. He wanted to cry. He felt himself grow cold and he was feeling...okay. Indifferent. His body wanted to die? That was okay with him.

 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something more_

 _Bring me to life_

And just as he was sinking inside the black...

"ORION!"

"Hey, you can't go back there!"

"Get off of me! ORION!"

The femme ran out and saw Jazz under a security officer. "Stop. He's okay. It's the patient's brother. I told him that he could come by. Didn't you get that memo?"

Jazz scrabbled to his pedes and brushed himself off, blinked up at the femme once, and then scurried into the room. "Orion...Look at you..."

"He's...not doing well anymore. He was fine during the examination and the surgeries, but now...now he's tired."

Jazz sniffled up at her. "He's dyin'?"

She hesitated before she nodded a bit.

 **No I'm not!**

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

Jazz sobbed and laid his helm down on Orion's helm. "Orion...why didn't you run when I told you to? Huh? I told you he was bad news..."

 **He didn't hurt me, Jazz...I know he didn't. He wouldn't ever hurt me.**

But he continued to cry until the femme prodded him. "Bye-bye, Orion..."

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

Orion forced himself to move. He harrassed his vocalizer, and then, just as they were about to leave...

"Jaaaazzzz..."

Jazz gasped and ran to him. "Orion?"

"Jazz..."

The femme called in the medics and the first thing Orion saw when he woke up was two smiling faces.

"Hi," he mumbled.

 **I know the song doesn't really work, but I saw the lyrics and I glommed on XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disconnected so far away_

 _Ammunition the words we say_

 _I know that we can turn this around_

 _We should be building bridges instead of burning them down_

Orion was released from the hospital, and with Jazz's help, he released Megatronus from prison. He stood outside the gates, watching his mate being escorted towards him. He waved them off, touched his mate's face. He frowned at the neglected look of him, the way his body reeked and the way his optics were dull.

"You look lovely, my dearest Megatronus." Orion pulled him into an embrace, but Megatronus could feel the chill of it.

This wasn't his Orion.

 _I'm only human it's my disguise_

 _The air is thick with rumors and lies_

 _We act like fools and say we are wise_

 _All this he said she said love is hanging by a thread_

Megatronus jerked away from him, blinking at the mech. "And you look lovely as well. You always have. Come. Let us go home."

"Ah. Home," Orion said softly. "I have not been home in some time. I have been in the hospital, you know? Something about me being starved and neglected."

Megatronus squirmed in his armor, felt his spark quicken and his Energon go cold. He bit his glossa.

 _Disconnected so far away_

 _Ammunition the words we say_

 _I know that we can turn this around_

 _We should be building bridges instead of burning them down_

Orion walked into the home he nearly died in and he looked around at the mess. It was tragic how he wound up here, he thought, but he sighed and turned around. "I love it here, don't you?"

Megatronus stood in the doorway, completely bewildered. He had always been in charge of the situation, and now he wasn't. What even happened to Orion while he was away?

 _I wave my white flag in this war_

 _Lay my weapons out on the floor_

 _I can't take, can't take it anymore_

 _All this he said she said love is hanging by a thread_

"I want to break the bond," he said softly, taking Megatronus' servo into his. "There is no love here anymore."

Megatronus bared his denta and backed him into the wall. "How dare you say that? I've always loved you! Always!"

Orion blinked blankly at him. "Then why do you yell?"

He froze.

 _Disconnected so far away_

 _Ammunition the words we say_

 _I know that we can turn this around_

 _We should be building bridges instead of burning them down_

"You're confusing me," he accused. "I thought you loved it here."

"I did, before I nearly died." He hugged him. "I lov _ed_ you. Past tense. We are past tense. We can be friends, but nothing more. There is not enough love to sustain a relationship here."

Megatronus stared at the wall in front of him, his optics dimming.

 _Our beating hearts_

 _Have gotta beat together_

 _Gotta beat together_

 _Our beating hearts_

 _Have gotta beat together_

 _If we're gonna beat falling apart_

Megatronus pulled away. "I...I need time to think."

"Go to the bar, frag a whore. See if that makes you feel better like it used to." Orion stared at him.

He knew. Orion knew somehow. He knew he knew he knew...

"You never loved me. I was another plaything for you to play with. You never expected a little dataclerk to fight back, did you?"

Megatronus stared at him.

 _Disconnected_

 _Disconnected_

 _Disconnected_

 _We should be building bridges instead of burning them down_

"Put the past behind us," Orion whispered. "I forgive you."

Megatronus looked away and growled lowly as he shook his helm fiercly. "Don't play games."

"I forgive you."

"There is no way in the Pits you can forgive! No way!"

 _Disconnected so far away_

 _Ammunition the words we say_

 _I know that we can turn this around_

 _We should be building bridges instead of burning them down_

 _We should be building bridges instead of burning them down_

Orion watched the mech leave and he stood in the ruins that had been his place of peace and happiness, where he adored a mech that had not adored him in the same way. He looked around the lonely walls and sighed gently as he pulled away from the memories and he started walking.

He walked back to the Hall of Records, back to his mentor.

Back to familiar ground.


End file.
